Known in the art are crude devices which attach to a butane lighter such as a BIC® lighter. These devices slide over the lighter like a sleeve, and the sleeve holds a winding of hemp wick and a built in wick extinguisher. See the I-Tal™ Hempwick Lighter Sleeve distributed by Inity Distributors, Sacramento, Calif. Relevant prior art is the Clipwick™ eBay item no. 140365162893. A clip attaches to a lighter. The clip holds a winding of hemp wick. The uses for these devices include lighting BBQs, fireplaces, lanterns, candles, pilot lights, heaters, cigarettes and pipes. Using the wick to light a pipe prevents a butane taste from contaminating the tobacco. The desired hemp flame also reduces the wasted tobacco used up during lighting. A decrease in butane fuel use is also accomplished. What is needed in the art is a single case sized to contain a disposable butane lighter. The case should contain a reel of hemp wick and a flip top cover to block the wind.
The present invention provides a pocket sized case made of aluminum and/or plastic with a hole for a lighter. The side of the case is removed to install a reel of hemp wick. A thumb wheel advances the hemp wick for lighting. When the thumb reel is reversed, it snuffs the burning hemp wick.